Outtakes: MASEN (almas enlazadas)
by Devil Butterfly
Summary: Escenas extra de MASEN(ae). Si no has leido el fic, no leas esto. mal Summary.
1. El Nacimiento

Ottakes: MASEN

 **Y qui esta el primer Outtake, es el nacimiento de los Masen *Ed y Ririe***

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

Cap1: _El Nacimiento_

Era una cálida noche de Junio, era día 20 para ser exactos.

Una joven mujer se encontraba en su cama, sufriendo los dolores de parto. Aun adolorida como se encontraba, estaba muy feliz de por fin poder tener a su hijo con ella, pero tristemente estaba tan agotada que se estaba dando por vencida.

-Solo un poco más señora Masen, solo un poco más- le animaba la partera

-No puedo, me duele mucho- dijo Elizabeth en un susurro

-¡Claro que puedes!- le contradijo Nadia Petrova, su madre

-Esta vez no me importan tus estúpidas creencias Petrova, madre- le dijo Elizabeth

-Yo no crié a una mujer débil, Katerina- la riño Nadia

-Empuje señora Masen- dijo la partera

Elizabeth empujo y grito mientras daba a luz a su hijo, de pronto el dulce sonido de el llanto de un bebé lleno el aire.

-Es una niña- dijo la partera sonriendo

-¡¿Que?!- exclamaron Nadia y Elizabeth

-Viene otro señora Masen, empuje de nuevo- dijo la partera ignorando la pregunta de las dos mujeres, Nadia cogió a la pequeña niña en brazos y la llevo al baño para limpiarla.

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde Elizabeth gritaba de dolor, entro Daphne Masen.

-¿Aun no nace?!- pregunto al ver a su cuñada gritando

-Ya lo hizo, pero aun falta otro- dijo Nadia entrando a la habitación con la pequeña en brazos

-Oh por dios, es la cosita mas bella que he visto en mi vida- dijo Daphne acariciando la regordeta mejilla de la niña

-¡Es un varón!- exclamo la partera, Elizabeth sonrió y comenzó a llorar

-Iré a avisar a mi hermano- dijo Daphne saliendo de la habitación y la partera llevo al pequeño niño para limpiarlo

-Dios me ha regresado a mi pequeño madre- dijo Elizabeth llorando

-Y te ha regalado a esta belleza- le dijo Nadia acercándose a la cama donde descansaba su hija

-No la acerques a mí, madre- dijo Elizabeth encogiéndose en la cama, la partera (quien iba entrando a la habitación) la miro sorprendida

-Es tu hija, tienes que cuidar de ella- la riño su madre, Daphne y Edward Masen entraron a la habitación.

Edward inmediatamente se acerco a su esposa y le pregunto:

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Estoy cansada, pero muy feliz- le contesto la mujer antes de mirar a la partera -¿Podría entregarme a mi hijo?-

La partera se acerco y la entrego el niño. Elizabeth miraba al pequeño con adoración ignorando completamente a todo el mundo pero sobre todo a la pequeña en los brazos de su madre.

-¿Como se llamara?- pregunto Edward a su esposa

-Su nombre es Edward Anthony Masen Petrova- contesto Elizabeth con seguridad y orgullo

-¿Que no quieres conocer a tu hija?- le pregunto Daphne con enojo, Edward miro sorprendido a su hermana

-A decir verdad no, lo que quiero es que tú y esa niña se vallan de mi casa- dijo Elizabeth

-También es nuestra hija, Elizabeth- le dijo su esposo

-Esa niña va a terminar por destrozar mi familia. Nuestra familia, Edward- le dijo Elizabeth -Tampoco creas que soy descuidada, Daphne se quedara con ella-

-Debo decir que es una buena idea, así fue como mis padres hicieron con Daphne y conmigo- dijo Edward

-Y mira lo mucho que aprecio a nuestros padres- le siseo su hermana

-No me importa lo que ninguno de ustedes piense que es lo mejor, TU- dijo Nadia acercándose a su hija -Vas a conservar y criar a tu hija, te guste o no-

-Pero madre...- dijo Elizabeth pero fue interrumpida por Nadia

-¡He Dicho Que La Vas A Conservar, Katerina!- prácticamente le grito con un muy claro acento búlgaro

-Si madre- *traducir búlgaro* dijo Elizabeth bajando la cabeza

-¿Y como se llamara la pequeña?- pregunto Edward a su mujer sonriendo, él estaba feliz de poder criar a su hija, pero Elizabeth solo miraba a su hijo con la mirada cargada de tristeza.

-Ridley Anthonelle- dijo Nadia

-Anthonelle no, madre. Se parece demasiado al nombre de mi Edward- dijo Elizabeth

-No te lo estoy preguntando, he dicho que se llamara Anthonelle- le dijo su madre con voz dominante que dejaba aun mas claro su acento búlgaro

-Lo que tu digas madre- *traducir búlgaro* dijo Elizabeth encogiéndose aun mas en la cama

-Me gustaría que también se llamara Sirene- dijo Daphne

-Ridley Sirene Anthonelle Masen Petrova, suena lindo- dijo Edward mirando a su hermana

Y aunque Elizabeth no lo dijera, a ella no le parecía "lindo", a Elizabeth le parecía que el nombre de su hija era precioso; un nombre digno de una princesa. Un nombre digno de su hija.

...

..

.

 **¡¿Queondagentecomoestas?! *habla rapido***

 **¡¿Les gusto?! ¡¿si, no?!**

 **¡Haganmelo saber en un RR!**

 **pd1. ¡Envien sus propuestas!.**

 **pd. lamento la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Debussy Masen-Cullen Odair *y muchos apellidos mas***


	2. Transformación

Outtakes: MASEN

 **Y aqui les traigo el segundo Outtake, es basicamente como se siente despertar como bruja-espiritu. Es mega cortito, no tiene dialogos. No quise dar muchos detalles porque mas adelante en el fic lo pondre mas detallado.**

 **Sin mas que decir aqui se los dejo. Disfrutenlo.**

Cap2: _Transformación_

Ridley POV

Todo era oscuro, por primera vez en mi vida era una oscuridad que no temía.

Y hacia frío, me sentía como si estuviera sepultada en medio la nieve, el frío se apoderaba de cada parte de mi cuerpo y lo adormecía, pero al mismo tiempo causaba que pudiera sentir cualquier mínimo soplo de aire.

No supe cuanto tiempo pase con sepultada en el frío, pudieron ser minutos o pudieron ser horas.

Y entonces desperté.

Desperté en la oscura noche con la sensación de ser mas fuerte que nunca, pero también con la sensación de estar mas sola de lo que jamas estaría.

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

 **¡¿Que les parecio?! ¡¿Me meresco un RR?!**

 **pd1. Envien sus propuestas**

 **pd. lamento la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Debussy Masen-Cullen Odair *y muchos apellidos mas***


	3. El Nacimiento De La Hija Del Sakura

Outtakes: MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Y aqui les traigo el nacimiento de Miz *¡MIZUKI AKIRA SORA A VER CUANDO TE CONECTAS!* Dedicado a mi amiga de Facebook, Izela Ferrer (quien sospecho es Izela Pattinson) que me hizo hablar de mas. Esto es para ti Zel.**

 **Respuestas a los RR:**

 **Izela Pattinson:** _Me alegra que te gustara. Tranquila, de algún modo extraño se puede ver que Elizabeth no es del todo mala. No patees muebles *pone los brazos en jarras* Solo quiere proteger a Edward y no sabemos todo lo que le ha pasado, recuerda: "En el camino alguien le dio espinas a la rosa" *amo esa maldita frase* Intentare, saludos!_

 **Sofia Cullen:** _*Traduce la primera palabra del RR xD* ¡HA! Gracias, jajaja. Seria precioso *baba de ternura*. Después *casi al final del fic (en el penúltimo cap según mis planes) sabrás*. Okay, de todos modos ya estaba en mis planes jajaja xD. ¡SALUDOS!_

 **KathensitaPetr:** _¡Hola! ¡Saludos! Me alegra que te guste. Que flojilla me saliste. Okay, abrazo de oso. *La respuesta mas corta que he escrito... creo*_

 **Disfrutenlo.**

Cap3: _El Nacimiento de la hija de Sakura_

En un pequeño pueblo Japones llamado Uchiko, una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro estaba dando a luz, Kimi Akira estaba a punto de dar a luz a su primer hijo.

-Vamos Kimi, yo sé que tu puedes- le decía su madre

Kimi grito mientras su bebé salia de su cuerpo.

-¡Es una niña!- le dijo su madre emocionada, su esposo tomo a la pequeña en brazos y se la entrego a Kimi

-Como bien lo dice tu nombre Kimi, no tienes igual- le dijo su esposo con adoración

-¿Que nombre le pondrán?- pregunto la madre de Kimi

Cuando la mujer pregunto aquello, la luz de la luna y la sombra del árbol de Flor de Cerezo entro por la ventana de la habitación y tocaron el pequeño cuerpo de la niña

-Hay una luna preciosa- dijo el esposo de Kimi

-Así se llamara, Mizuki Kishaba- murmuro Kimi -Ella es mi Bonita Luna y Toda La Tierra-

...

...

...

A la sombra nocturna del árbol de Flor de Cerezo se encontraba una mujer, a los ojos de cualquier persona no era mas que una bella chica con no mas 16 años, cabello castaño caoba y ojos miel. Pero mas allá de eso la chica era una bruja que cuidaba desde la distancia de el árbol que ahora la escondía.

La chica murmuro algunas cosas en Griego mientras su mano acariciaba el tronco del árbol, unas cuantas hojas Cerezo cayeron sobre sus manos y guardo una de las hojas entre su vestido.

-Que tengas una buena vida humana y una buena eternidad, Mizuki- murmuro -Espero que cumplas con tu destino y nos encontremos en el futuro, hija del Sakura-

...

...

..

.

 **Escribi este Outtake porque a Izela Ferrer le conte sobre quien y porque maldijo a Miz asi que para enmendar mi error *¡Oupsie!* lo publique.**

 **¡Adivinen quien fue la chica escondida bajo la sombra del Sakura!**

 **¿Les gusto? Diganmelo con un RR.**

 **pd. lamanto la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos mas***


	4. Las Escondidillas

Outtakes: MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 **Y aqui una nueva entrega de los Outtakes. Este es dedicado a KatherinsitaPetr que me pidio un Outtake de los Masen jugando con Finn cuando eran niños.**

 **Respuestas a los RR:**

 **Tris Prior:** _*se altera un poco* ¡OMG! ¡TRIS! ¡ESTAS BIEN! ¡DEBO CONTARLE A CUATRO! *su primo le recuerda que no es la verdadera Tris porque ella es de un libro por lo tanto no existe* :| ¬¬ *golpea a su primo* ¡YA VOLVÍ! Obviamente lastime a mi primo por sus estupideces. Lo haré, solo no desesperes. *mira su correo confundida* No entendí eso ultimo :}. ¡Sorry!_

 **Estrella Maddox:** _¡Gracias, jajaja. Ella tiene unas cuantas razones para ser tan maldita. Jajajaja, me hiciste sentir como a un Chef xD. ¡Saludos!_

 **¡Disfruten el Outtake!**

Cap4: _Las Escondidillas_

Chicago 1906

Una pequeña niña de 5 años y su hermano jugaban a las escodidillas en un prado.

-¡TE ENCONTRÉ!- grito el niño y la pequeña se echo a correr

-¡Si no me atrapas no cuenta, Tony!- le dijo entre risas

-¡Eres una tramposa Ririe! ¡Ya veras que voy a atraparte!- le dijo Edward corriendo detrás de ella

Mientras Ridley corría no noto a un niño que estaba mirándolos jugar hasta que casi choca con él. Ella freno tan de pronto que Edward no lo noto y se choco con ella haciéndola caer junto con el niño desconocido

-¡Rayos Ridley! ¡Avisa cuando hagas eso!- dijo Edward sentándose en el piso

-No es mi culpa que tu no mires por donde vas hermano- le dijo Ridley poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su vestido. El niño desconocido solo se reía de la discusión de los dos hermanos

-¿Ustedes siempre son así?- pregunto el pequeño de ojos color mar

-Si- dijo Edward al tiempo que Ridley decía:

-Eso no es tu asunto-

-Eres muy grosera ¿sabes?- le dijo el ojiverde y un destello de pánico se hizo presente el los ojos de Ridley pero él no lo noto -Me tiraste, deberías ser mas cortes conmigo-

-Fue mi hermano quien te tiro así que espera la disculpa de él- dijo Ridley y se giro a Edward -Mas vale que no te disculpes, a madre no le agradara-

-Si Ririe- dijo Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¡FINNICK! ¡FINNICK CLAFLIN VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!- gritaba una niña

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY SIA!- grito el niño de vuelta, de pronto una niña pelirroja de 8 años entro al prado -Tienes que tranquilizar tu histeria-

-¡¿MI HISTERIA?!- chillo Sia -La abuela me dijo que desapareciste-

-Sia basta- dijo Finnick mirándola mal

-¿Ustedes siempre son así?- pregunto Edward entretenido ganándose una mala mirada de Ridley y de Sia

-Soy una grosera, soy Sia Claflin y este... tonto es mi hermanito Finnick- dijo la pelirroja teniéndole la mano a Ridley

-Soy Ridley Masen y el grosero es mi hermano Edward-

-Hola- murmuro Edward agitando la mano en modo de saludo y después se quejo -Ririe vamos a jugar, me estoy aburriendo-

-¿A que jugaban?- pregunto Finnick

-A las escondidillas- contesto Edward -¿Quieren jugar?-

-Amm... no sé si sea buena idea- dijo Sia

-Claro que si, ¿verdad Sia?- dijo Finnick mirando a su hermana con un puchero

-Esta bien- suspiro con cansancio la niña haciendo reír a Ridley

-Pues como Finnick quiere jugar con nosotros él nos buscara ¿verdad Tony?- dijo Ridley

-¡Sipi sip!- dijo Edward antes de echar a correr junto con ambas niñas.

Ninguno de ellos sabia que ese día los marcaría para siempre.

...

...

..

.

 **Y aquí estoy otra vez, atendiendo sus pedidos. Propongan *intentare cumplir, es que intento subirlos en orden Cronológico***

 **pd. lamanto la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos mas***


	5. Un Destino No Deseado

Outtakes: MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 _ **¡Holas Lolas!**_

 _ **Si, ya sé que no todas se llaman Lola pero queda bien.**_

 _ **Aqui esta otro Outtake, esta vez tendran que adivinar sobre quien es... Y hablando de adivinar la respuesta a quien era la chica escondida bajo la sombra del Arbol de Sakura es... *redoble de tambores* ¡Keylie "Key" Aldrich!**_

 _ **Unicamente**_ **Daniela Saroyan** _ **supo quien era asi que este cap es dedicado para ella.**_

 **Izela Pattinson:** _Jajaja, era muy predecible Zel. No lo hago, me alegra que te encantará *se rie*. Eran lindas, aunque casi todos los bebés lo son. ¡UMTA! Ya te dije que aun no lo decido, si sigues insistiendo Miz jamas lo sabrá. *ojos en blanco* RPD: ¡DAME CHOCOLATE! RPD2: Tu apuesta no vale. PD3: Si, aquí esta._

 **Nancy Rodrigez:** _¡SAKURA ES UN ÁRBOL Y UN NOMBRE JAPONES DE MUJER! Estas muy exaltada. *la mira con los ojos entrecerrados* ¡DEJA DE GRITARME! *inhala profundo pa'tranquilizarse* solo la están protegiendo, pues alguien. Los Outtakes son cortos, no creo hacer mucho porque intento centrarme en Ridley, Edward y ahora Jev. Sip. #TodasLoEstamos_

 **Tris Prior:** _¿Entonces porque lo dejaste? *la mira acusadoramente* No lo hice con esa intención *se encoge de hombros* Jajaja me lo imagine mientras escribía y era bellísimo *ojos soñadores y baba* Intentare C:_

 **Daniela Saroyan:** _¿He? No entendí eso *gesto de disculpa*. ¡DING, DING, DING! ¡TENEMOS UNA GANADORA! para protegerla *después sabrás* Sip, algunas personas son malas, sip. Tranquila, Okay._

 **¡Disfruten el Outtake!**

...

...

Cap5: _Un Destino No Deseado_

 **Búlgaria 1919**

Christian estaba sentado en la entrada de una cueva, soltó un suspiro cuando su hermana, Serafine se sentó a su lado.

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías Sef- le dijo Christian

-No te iba a decir ninguna de "mis tonterías"- le contesto su hermana -Solo quería preguntar por Augustus-

-Esta buscando a la Siren- dijo Key sentándose al lado de Christian pero lo mas alejada posible de su madre

-¡¿Cuando vas a superarlo?!- pregunto Serafine exaltada -Aunque encuentres a la nueva Siren nunca, nunca sera Elladora-

-¡ESO YA LO SÉ!- le grito él

-¡Dejale en paz Serafine!- exclamo Key, al momento en el que Serafine se levanto para abofetear a Key, Christian lanzo a su hermana contra un árbol

-Cariño, lleva esto a Bella y Draco- le dijo Christian a Key entregándole un ramo de Alcatraces -Te llamo cuando Gus venga y nos iremos-

-Si Christian- dijo Key tomando en ramo y entrando a la cueva

-No le enseñaste lo que es el respeto- dijo Serafine mirándolo mal

-Le enseñe que el respeto es para quien se lo merece- contesto Christian y en sus ojos hubo un brillo rojo que hizo retroceder a Serafine

-Soy su madre, yo merezco su respeto mas que nadie-

-Eso seria cierto si tú no me la hubieras entregado en cuanto nació- le gruño él

-Yo...- comenzó pero fue interrumpida por Key

-Tú no eres mas que una maldita que regalo a sus hijos- miro a Christian y le dijo -Voy con Gus o no vendrá hasta que ella se large-

Una vez que Key desapareció en la oscuridad de bosque, Christian fulminó a Serafine con la mirada

-Tienes un destino y no es una Siren, tú lo sabes- le dijo Serafine

-No me importa mi maldito destino porque no lo quiero, solo quiero a la Siren- siseo

-Pues deberías pensar más en tu destino y menos en la Siren- dijo Augustus saliendo del bosque con Key

-No digas idioteces- le dijo Key golpeándole el brazo

-¿Por que lo dices?- pregunto Christian

-Porque tu destino nacerá pronto, unas cuantas semanas a lo sumo y la Siren sigue siendo casi indetectable- contesto Augustus haciendo una mueca

-¿Donde nacerá?- pregunto Serafine a su hijo

-Francia, fue ahí donde la mire- contesto él

-Mmm, interesante- dijo ella ganándose dos malas miradas, una de Christian y una de Key

.

.

.

 **Ainhoa 1920**.

Una mujer de cabello caoba y ojos castaños terminaba de ayudar a una mujer rubia a dar a luz, llevaba a la pequeña niña en brazos mientras que el esposo y la madre de la mujer rubia intentaban despertarla en vano.

La castaña arrullaba a la niña de ojos azules mientras miraba a un Ángel de la Muerte, viejo amigo suyo, ir por el alma de la madre de la niña. Ella espero hasta que la rubia murió del todo para poder comenzar.

El padre de la niña estaba demasiado distraído intentando despertar a su esposa y la abuela estaba muy ocupada suplicando ayuda a sus vecinos, así que la morena comenzó a mumurarle cosas en Griego Antiguo a la niña.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto el hombre

-La arrullo para que no tenga que cargar con esta desgracia por el momento- contesto ella mirando dormir a la niña

-Gracias- dijo el hombre y después se removió incomodo -No quiero ser grosero pero...-

-Lo sé, este es un momento difícil. He pasado por esto y sé que es mejor que les deje solos- dijo la mujer entregándole a la niña.

Salio de la casa y se alejo un poco de casa cuando murmuro al viento:

-Veremos que haces ahora con tu destino, hermanito-

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **¡Adivinen quien es el protagonista de este cap!**

 **Quien adivine se gana un fin de semana con Christian o Augustus.**

 **¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Espero sus respuestas en un RR ¡Es Gratis!**

 **pd. lamanto la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos mas***


	6. Dance With The Devil

Outtakes: MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 _¡HOLA AMIGUITAS! ¡¿COMO ESTAN?! *Nota Mental: dejar de ver videos de Strappy*_

 _Y he vuelto, aqui con los Outtakes. El anterior fue algo confuso *y ese era el punto*, queria que se cuestionaran un poco *o mas bien un mucho*._

 _El prota del cap anterior fue.. *redoble de tambores*.. ¡CHRISTIAN! Pero al parecer nadie le atino *puchero*._

 _ **Ahora la respuesta a los RR:**_

 _ **Nancy Rodriguez:**_ _Sip, era ella. ¿Enrevuelves? No lo tomes a mal pero... ¡LA VIDA NO ES JUSTA! *sorry, amo esa frase* Lo hare._

 _ **Daniela Saroyan:**_ _Jajaja sip, felicidades. Asi fue planeado. Asi es, pero ella no fue la protagonista. Nop, a ella no la maldijeron para protegerla ni por venganza, Serafine le maldijo solo para joder a Christian._

 _ **Bonnie Bennett:**_ _Es que no quiero hacerte Spoiler o algo así :(. Sip, Maggie es más pequeña pero Ririe es mas grande que Miz. Te lo presto por el fin de semana porque estaré muy ocupada haciendo Caos con Joker en mi habitación... Digo Gotham *se sonroja* ¡SALUDOOOOS!._

 _ **¡Disfruten del Outtake!**_

Cap7: _Dance With The Devil (Bailamos Con El Diablo)_

En la casa de la familia Masen se escuchaba el llanto de una niña.

-¡No, padre! ¡Por favor, no!- suplicaba Ridley mientras abrazaba a su hermano

-¡Daphne, coge a Ridley!- dijo Edward Sr. a su hermana

-No creo que sea buena idea hermano- dijo Daphne

-Edward, cariño no creo que esto sea necesario- dijo Elizabeth a su marido

-¿Quieres proteger a Edward o no?- le pregunto él separando a Ridley de Edward, Elizabeth no dijo nada

-¡YO NO ME QUIERO IR!- grito Edward tomando la manita de su hermana

-Hermano, no deberías hacerles eso- dijo Daphne

-Si no vas a ayudarme no digas nada, son mis hijos así que yo decido- le dijo Edward Sr. fulminandole con la mirada

-¡NO TE LO PUEDES LLEVAR!- grito Ridley a su padre

-¡ELIZABETH, COGE A LA NIÑA!- grito Edward Sr.

Elizabeth ayudo a su marido a separar a Ridley de Edward, ambos niños gritaban y lloraban de enojo. Una vez que Edward Sr. saco a su hijo de la casa y lo forzó a entrar al auto del Internado, Elizabeth soltó a Ridley quien cayo de rodillas en el suelo.

-Todo estará bien hija- dijo Edward Sr. entrando a su casa

-Nada va a estar bien- murmuro Ridley

-Claro que estará bien cariño- dijo él intentando abrazarla

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- grito Ridley empujando a su padre

-Cariño, por favor- le dijo él

-¡NO! ¡TE ODIO!- le grito Ridley antes de salir corriendo

Corrió hasta llegar a casa de los Claflin, donde encontró a Sia, su mejor amiga, llorando sentada en la escalinata, el cabello pelirrojo de la niña estaba revuelto y sus ojitos color mar estaban hinchados por el llanto.

-¡RIDLEY!- grito Sia corriendo a abrazar a su amiga

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Ridley correspondiendo al abrazo de Sia

-Se los llevaron, mis padres metieron a Finnick y a Kristofer al nuevo internado- dijo llorando aun mas -¿Porque vienes sola? ¿donde esta Edward?-

-Mi padre lo metió al internado también. Se lo acaban de llevar- dijo Ridley conteniendo las lágrimas, Sia se separo de su amiga y mirando al espacio al lado de Ridley dijo:

-Vamos a bailar con el diablo esta noche-

.

.

.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Ridley volvió a su casa

-Ven aquí- dijo Elizabeth a su hija tomándola del brazo, la llevo hasta una habitación vacía y oscura donde la encerró. Ridley no supo cuantas horas pasaron antes de que su madre entrara para dejarle solo una cobija y una almohada.

-Madre no quiero quedarme aquí, tengo miedo- dijo Ridley a su madre, pero esta solo se limito a salir de la habitación. Ridley tendió la cobija en el duro piso y se recostó sobre ella.

Tanto era su miedo que cualquier mínimo sonido la podía nerviosa y temblaba ante el frío en la habitación. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando alguien se recostó detrás de ella, Ridley aun mas asustada se quedo quieta deseando que ese alguien se fuera; pero unos brazos musculosos rodearon el pequeño cuerpo de la niña y una extraña manta de plumas rojas la cubrió contra el frío.

Aun con lo asustada de estaba no podía evitar estar agradecida con el extraño por cobijarla y ahuyentar el miedo mientras le cantaba:

 _-Here I stand, helpless and left por dead,_

 _close your eyes, so many days go by._

 _Easy to find what's wrong,_

 _harder to find what's right._

 _I believe in you,_

 _I can show you that I can see_

 _right through all your empty lies._

 _I won't stay long in this world so wrong._

 _Say goodbye,_

 _as we dance with the devil tonight._

 _Don't you dare look at him in the eyes,_

 _as we dance with the devil tonight...*_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Traducción del fracmento de la canción:**_

 _Aqui estoy, sin ayuda y dado por muerto,_

 _cierra tus ojos, muchos dias pasan._

 _Es fácil encontrar lo que esta mal,_

 _es mas difícil encontrar lo que esta bien._

 _Yo creo en ti,_

 _puedo mostrarte que puedo ver_

 _a traves de tus mentiras vacias._

 _No me quedare mucho tiempo en este mundo tan equivocado._

 _Di adios,_

 _mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche._

 _No te atrevaz a mirarlo a los ojos,_

 _mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche..._

 _ **(La canción es Dance With The Devil de Breaking Benjamin)**_

 _ **Personalmente amo esta canción, pienso que es muy buena asi que se las recomiendo.**_

 _ **Dejando de lado mi recomendación...**_

 _ **¿Les gusto? ¿lo odiaron?**_

 _ **Comentenmelo en un RR, aun es gratis. *porque a como vamos, hasta el comentar tendra impuestos***_

 **pd. lamanto la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos mas***


	7. Compromiso Por Condición

Outtakes: MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 _¡HOLA AMIGUITAS! Aquí esta otro Outtake con Ed y Ririe._

 _Y por cierto quiero aclarar que el ángel que visito a Ridley en el Outtake pasado no es Jev, sino un ángel oscuro amigo de él._

 **Respuesta a los RR:**

 **Izela Pattinson:** _Noup, el ángel del Outtake anterior tenia alas rojas y Jev tiene alas negras mi querida no observadora amiga. Dentro de 2 Outtakes más creo. Intentare incorporarlas pero es difícil porque tengo el fic adelantado y no puedo estar cambiando los planes, no me hagas puchero._ _ **Pozdravi!**_ _*es búlgaro*._

 **Bonnie Bennett:** _Jajaja, según ellos si, debo decir que no fue su mejor método ¡Saludos! No importa, agradezco que comentes._

 **Nancy Rodriguez:** _Me alegra que te gustara. ¿Como que todos repiten? Jajaja okay. Lo sé, pero era necesario. La respuesta a tu primera pregunta es: Sia era una persona especial, ella era capas de ver a las personas muertas así que cuando hablaba al aire todos *los chicos y Ririe* sabían que se enteraba de algo en especial. Y al decir:_ _ **"Vamos a bailar con el diablo esta noche"**_ _se refiere a que el dolor de ambas incrementaría pero que no estarían solas sino con el_ _ **"Diablo"**_ _*el ángel que visitó a Ridley y un espíritu a Sia* Eso y que el ángel le canto a Ridley_ _ **"Dance With The Devil"**_ _que literalmente es_ _ **"Bailar Con El Diablo"**_ _). La respuesta a tu segunda pregunta es: Elizabeth solo intentaba que Ridley le odiara para protegerse a si misma de la maldición de su hija y de paso intentar que odiara a Edward. ¡SALUDOS!_

 _ **Disfruten el Outtake.**_

...

..

.

Cap 7: _Compromiso Por Condición_

Ridley y Edward se encontraban en los columpios del sauce cerca de su madre quien tomaba el Té con su amiga, la Sra. Tomson.

-Hijos deberían tomar el Té con nosotras- propuso Elizabeth

-Como tú digas madre- contesto Ridley tomando la mano de Edward y caminando a la mesa de hierro del jardín.

Mientras tomaban el Té, la Sra. Tomson no paraba de decirle a Edward lo atractivo que era y a Ridley lo afortunada que era por casarse con Finnick. Ambos chicos de 15 años se sentían incómodos y aburridos, aunque intentaban disimularlo y por las miradas que su madre les daba sabían que no tenían mucho éxito.

-¡EDWARD! ¡RIDLEY!- gritaba Kristofer Claflin llegando de improvisto a la casa Masen

-Que pocos modales- murmuro Elizabeth

-¡Tienen que venir conmigo!- exclamo Kristofer

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Edward

-¡SE ESTÁN LLEVANDO A SIA!- grito antes de volver a correr a su casa, Edward y Ridley casi tiran la mesa de Té al levantarse apresuradamente

-¡RIDLEY NO CORRAS!- grito Elizabeth al ver a su hija correr detrás de Edward

Ridley y Edward corrieron hasta la casa de los Claflin y se sorprendieron al ver que dos chicos de la servidumbre sujetaban a Finnick, mientras Sia luchaba por soltarse del agarraré de los trabajadores.

-¡SIA!- grito Ridley corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola

-¡Peter aleja a Ridley de Sia!- exclamo la Sra. Claflin, el jardinero cargo a Ridley alejándola de Sia mientras que el Sr. Claflin y el hijo de la cocinera sujetaban a Edward. Finnick, Ridley, Kristofer y Edward peleaban por soltarse pero ninguno pudo conseguirlo. Los trabajadores del Asilo Psiquiátrico se llevaron a Sia y solo entonces la servidumbre libero a los jóvenes.

-¿Porque se la han llevado?- pregunto Edward furioso

-Sia estaba planeando su boda y de pronto ataco a Asteria- dijo Kristofer

-Yo estaba indefensa ante el ataque de esa loca- dijo Asteria haciendo una muy falsa expresión de tristeza

-¡SIA NO ESTA LOCA!- grito Finnick mirando a su hermana menor con gran odio, Ridley miro a Edward en espera a que dijera algo

-¿Se da cuenta que ha perdido la mitad de la fortuna Masen?- pregunto Edward irónicamente a la Sra. Claflin

-¿Por que dirías eso?- pregunto ella con altanería

-Porque al meter a Sia al Asilo a cancelado nuestra boda- dijo Edward

-Oh, por supuesto que la boda no se ha de cancelar querido- dijo la Sra. Claflin confundiendo a Edward y a Ridley

-¿Entonces sacaras a Sia, madre?- pregunto Kristofer

-¡Claro Que No!- exclamo confundiendo a los jóvenes aun más -¡Edward se casara con Asteria!-

-¡¿No es maravilloso?!- dijo Asteria, Ridley se sereno lo suficiente para sonreír y acercarse a Asteria hasta que estuvo a un solo palmo de distancia

-Tú no te vas a casar con mi hermano- le dijo

-¿Y como piensas evitarlo, cuñadita?- pregunto Asteria, Ridley se alejo de Asteria y se acerco a su hermano

-Pues Elizabeth y yo ya lo decidimos Ridley, no puedes hacer nada al respecto- dijo la Sra. Claflin

-De mi cuenta corre que Asteria no se case con Edward- dijo Ridley antes mirar directamente a su cuñada y sonreír de manera sádica para añadir -Así tenga que matarte yo misma-

Los jóvenes Masen se alejaron en dirección a su casa dejando a Asteria y a la Sra. Claflin realmente aterradas. Cuando llegaron a su casa Elizabeth aun tomaba el Té con la Sra. Tomson.

-¡¿Por que vienen tan sucios?!- pregunto Elizabeth escandalizada, Ridley sin poder, ni querer evitarlo se acerco a su madre y le dio una bofetada que casi la manda al suelo

-Eso fue para que no vuelvas a hacer cosas sin consultarnos, Elizabeth- dijo Ridley antes de caminar hasta la puerta

-Y no me voy a casar con Asteria, así tenga que irme a otra ciudad- le dijo Edward a su madre

Ambos subieron corriendo al despacho de su padre y entraron sin tocar.

-Deberías tener mas modales Edward- dijo el hombre sin verlos

-¿Que tenemos que hacer para que pagues y evites que a Sia le den terapia por electrochoque en el Asilo?- pregunto Edward

-¿Y que evites que mi hermano se case con Asteria?- añadió Ridley

-Ese es el precio- dijo Edward Sr

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron al unisono

-¿Quieren que pague para que no le den tratamiento a Sia? Entonces Edward se tiene que casar con Asteria Claflin-

-¡No!- exclamo Ridley mientras Edward decía:

-Trato hecho-

-Bien, ahora dejen me trabajar- dijo Edward Sr, Edward saco a Ridley arrastras del despacho y la llevo hasta su habitación

Una vez dentro de la habitación de Edward, Ridley le grito a su hermano:

-¡¿ES QUE TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?!-

-No me casare con Asteria, gran boba- le dijo él para tranquilizarla

-¿Entonces que?- pregunto ella

-Tú te casarás con Finnick primero, así que después de tu boda yo voy a cancelar mi compromiso- dijo Edward

-Pero entonces padre dejara de pagar en el Asilo, así como hizo con nuestra prima- dijo Ridley

-Con el dinero que tú y yo hemos guardado durante años podremos pagar lo suficiente para sacarla de ahí e irnos los cuatro de aquí- dijo Edward pero luego miro confundido a su hermana -¿Que prima?-

-La hermana de Cynthia- dijo ella y al ver la cara confundida de su hermano pregunto -¿No sabes quien es Cynthia verdad?-

-Noup-

-¡La hija de nuestros tíos en Biloxi!- exclamo Ridley

-Con toda razón no le recuerdo, la conocimos cuando teníamos 9 años y nunca volvimos a Biloxi, Ridley- se quejo Edward

-Como sea, Cynthia me dijo que tenia una hermana mayor quien tenia nuestra edad llamada Mary que estaba en el Asilo Psiquiátrico de Biloxi- dijo ella

-¿Que tiene que ver padre con eso?- pregunto Edward sentándose en su cama

-Cynthia dijo que su hermana tenia poco menos de un año internada y que nuestro padre estaba pagando para evitar que le dieran Terapia Electroconvulsiva, pero entonces padre se enojo con su prima y dejo de pagar- contó Ridley

-Cynthia era agradable, lastima que jamas la volvimos a ver- dijo Edward -Me habría gustado conocer a Mary-

-También a mí-

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **. ¡Taraaaaaaan!**

 **¿Quien es Cynthia? ¿Quien es Mary? ¿Quien vivió en Biloxi?**

 **¡Solo una verdadera Twilighter lo sabrá!**

 **¡Quien adivine se llevara un OS de Twilight o de THG! *si lo piden y me dejan el personaje del cual lo quieren* ¡Intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible!**

 **¡Por lo pronto dejen un RR! ¡Es completamente gratis!**

 **pd. lamento la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos mas***


	8. Siempre A Tu Lado

Outtakes: MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 _¡HOLA MIS QUERIDAS AGENTES DEL CAOS! ¿Como les ha ido? Espero que muy bien... Ya sé que tengo siglos sin actualizar los Outtakes pero estoy intentando escribir Scars y no puedo... el prologo me es muy difícil de escribir. También estoy escribiendo el cap 28 de MASEN para ir adelantada y no tenerlas esperando durante meses, pero buenoooo..._

 _Nuevo Outtake, esta vez de Augustus y Key._

 _ **Disfruten el Outtake.**_

Cap7: _Siempre A Tu Lado_

Era de noche y Augustus se encontraba sentado recargado en el tronco de un árbol de Sakura mirando fijamente las hojas de este.

Al mirar el árbol de Sakura no podía evitar recordar el extraño color de sus ojos, lo sedoso de solía ser su cabello y sus labios que solían ser de un color rosa intenso, ese árbol fue donde la conoció, donde la beso por primera vez y donde le dijo adiós para siempre.

Ese árbol era todo lo que tenia de ella.

-Supuse que estarías aquí- dijo Key sentándose al lado de él

-Les dije que quería estar solo para poder concentrarme en la Siren, Keylie- dijo Augustus cerrando los ojos

-Eso nadie lo cree, incluso Christian sabe que no estas buscando a la Siren- dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano

-Ya sé en donde esta la nueva Siren- murmuro él

-¿Donde?- pregunto Key sorprendida

-En Chicago, Illinois- contesto Augustus

-¿Y por que no estamos ahí?- cuestiono ella

-Porque tiene 16 años, no sabe nada sobre el linaje Petrova y es una mortal- informo él

-¿Como que mortal?-

-La familia de su padre tiene una maldicion, todas las mujeres con sangre Masen se transforman en brujas-espíritu, así que ella va a transmutar después de los 17 años-

Los hermanos Aldrich se quedaron en silencio contemplando la casa que se encontraba en el terreno vecino, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que una chica de cabello negro salio de la casa. La chica aparentaba unos 15 años comenzó a caminar en dirección al Sakura...

-Ella es... Bellísima- dijo Augustus sorprendido

-Es mejor que no pongas tus ojos ahí, hermano- le aconsejo Key -Es muy pequeña, mortal y en esta etapa de su vida no se quedaría contigo ni me broma-

-Da igual, yo jure no volver a enamorarme- dijo Augustus mirando mal a su hermana

Ambos jóvenes miraron fijamente a la chica que se acercaba cuando...

-¡Mizuki! ¡No te vayas, la cena esta lista!- grito una voz desde la casa

-¡Ya voy madre!- exclamo la chica de cabello negro antes de girarse y volver a su casa **(N.A. Los diálogos de Mizuki y su madre son en japones)**

-No es como si puedas evitarlo, Augustus- dijo ella mirando a su hermano con preocupación -No deberías hacer juramentos que no sabes si puedes cumplir-

-Eso no importa, siempre voy a estar solo- dijo él y en sus ojos hubo una sombra de tristeza

-No, eso no es verdad- le contradijo Keylie -Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado-

-Y yo al tuyo, hermanita- contesto Augustus abrazándola con ternura

-Uno al lado del otro, Augustus- prometió ella

-Siempre y para siempre, Keylie- juro él

Y ambos lo cumplieron.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.Esto fue mas difícil de lo que creí, de verdad...**

 **Ya sé que tenia mucho tiempo sin actualizar los Outtakes pero la depre no me dejaba...**

 **Después de este haré uno de Maggie siendo mortal y después le sigo con la transformación de Mizuki *que debería ser este cap, pero mi hermana mayor me borro ese Outtake y por desgracia no pude recuperarlo así que improvise este***

 **Espero que les gustara... ¿RR?**

 **pd. lamento la mala ortografía... soy malísima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos mas***


	9. El primer amor nunca se olvida

Outtakes: MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 _ **Aquí esta un nuevo Outtake, esta vez de Maggie cuando era mortal. Estoy intentando comenzar el de la transformación de Mizuki (aunque es dificil, ya me di cuenta que no puedo hacerlo Mizuki POV como queria) y tendra que ser igual que los otros Outtakes (Narradora POV)**_

Cap09: _El primer amor nunca se olvida_

Narradora POV

Una adorable joven llamada Margaret Delacur paseaba por las calles de Ainhoa, Francia. Buscaba un puesto de flores para llevarles a sus padres al cementerio, su abuela la dejo ir ya que Margaret había terminado con los labores de la casa.

Durante su paseo se encontró con Henri Baptiste, el joven de quien estaba enamorada, Henri era un joven de familia, hijo único de un matrimonio intachable y de buena posición económica.

-Señor Baptiste, que gusto verle- saludo Margaret con una inclinación de la cabeza

-Señorita Delacur, le he pedido infinidad de veces que me llame Henri- dijo el joven

-Y yo le he pedido que me llame Margaret- dijo ella

-Bueno Margaret, ¿a donde se dirige?- preguntó él

-Al cementerio, para llevarles flores a mis padres- contestó la chica con una sonrisa

-Le acompaño, no esta bien que una joven camine sola- ofreció

Henri y Margaret caminaron rumbo al cementerio mientras conversaban, llegaron al cementerio dejaron las flores y siguieron paseando. En algún momento del paseo llegaron a la casa Delacur, donde frente la puerta Henri beso a Margaret.

-De verdad deseaba poder hacer eso, aunque lamento no haber pedido su autorización- dijo él

-Te habría dejado hacerlo si hubieras preguntado- contesto Margaret sonriendo

-Deseo que tú seas mi esposa- soltó él de golpe

-Yo deseo lo mismo, realmente te has ganado mi corazón- dijo ella, Henri sonrió y dijo:

-Sé que será difícil y que mi familia intentara oponerse, pero no importa lo que pase, tú seras Margaret Baptiste así sea lo último que haga-

Lastima que justo a la noche siguiente Margaret se convertiría en inmortal y él, solo permanecería poniendo fin a la línea de sangre Baptiste.

Pero oye, el primer amor nunca se olvida, no importa que tan mal termine.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Finjamos que los diálogos son el francés. Aquí esta uno de los recuerdos de Maggie, ya sé que tarde mucho en publicarlo pero he tenido muchos problemas y no había tenido oportunidad de compartirlo con ustedes.**_

 _ **pd. lamento la mala ortografía... soy malísima para eso...**_

 _ **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos más***_


	10. Petrova

Outtakes: MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 _ **Aquí esta un nuevo Outtake, esta vez de Ridley cuando era mortal. Es el último de ella antes de convertirse en Bruja... Ya los siguientes serán las transformaciones de Mizuki y Maggie, y tal vez algunos de los Originales. Abajo les dejo la lista de los Outtakes que quiero hacer y ustedes me dirán cuales prefieren.**_

Cap10: _Petrova_

Narradora POV

Ridley caminaba por el pasillo del hospital de Chicago, buscaba la habitación de su hermano, quien estaba muy enfermo de gripe española.

-Señorita Masen, su madre quiere verla- dijo el doctor

-No me apetece verle- contesto la rubia

-Ella dijo que era imperativo- insistió el medico, Ridley fue a la habitación de su madre y se sentó a su lado.

Al verla se dio cuenta que Elizabeth Petrova no estaba nada bien, pero aun había pelea en su mirada, algo que siempre había admirado de ella y que era un rasgo heredado de Nadia Petrova.

-Sé que te resultara extraño escuchar esto pero, me alegro muchísimo de verte- dijo Elizabeth débilmente

-Tienes razón, es extraño, pero sé que me llamaste porque algo quieres- dijo Ridley

-Necesito decir adiós- dijo la mujer -Quiero que me perdones, no fue tu culpa lo que paso con tu hermano, Jev nació sin vida y yo la perdí con él, Edward fue la ilusión que perdí y tu existencia le ponía en peligro-

-Eso fue culpa de los Dioses, no mía- reprocho la joven

-Lo sé, y lo lamento. Pero eres mi hija y a pesar de todo lo que he dicho o hecho, te amo- dijo

-¿Y cual es la petición que tienes para decir tal cosa?- pregunto Ridley conteniendo las lágrimas

-Cuida de Edward, no importa que diga o que haga, nunca lo abandones, no le niegues su familia, aun si tienes que esperar por él- sublico Elizabeth entre lágrimas

-Lo prometo- dijo la chica

-¡No!- exclamo la moribunda mujer agarrando el frente del vestido de su hija con la poca fuerza que le quedaba -¡Juralo! ¡Jura que siempre estarás para él! ¡Siempre dices que eres una Masen y que lo mas importante es la familia! ¡Entonces juralo por el apellido Masen!-

-¡Lo juro!-

-Gracias- suspiro Elizabeth

-Pero no por ti, Edward es mi hermano y nunca se me ocurriría abandonarle, por ti nunca haría nada, porque solo me has lastimado, pero él es lo único que me queda- sollozo Ridley con enojo

-Realmente eres una Petrova- dijo Elizabeth débilmente, Ridley cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió su madre se había ido, Elizabeth Petrova estaba muerta.

Contuvo las lágrimas he hiso una de las pocas cosas que su madre aprobaba que hiciera cuando era niña, cantarle.

(N.A. Si desean escuchar la canción Sueños Rotos de La Quinta Estación, es la canción que Ridley le canta a Elizabeth)

.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró al Dr. Cullen, quien le explico lo que pasaría con Edward, a Ridley no le quedo mas opción que aceptar. Sacaron a Edward del hospital, lo llevaron a la casa del doctor y él lo transformo.

Mientras la transformación duraba, Edward gritaba el nombre de su hermana y esta intentaba consolarle. Pasaron los días y de pronto los gritos se detuvieron, Edward había despertado y nunca mas volvería a estar en tales peligros humanos.

-Ridley, ¿que ha pasado?- pregunto él asustado

-Te has transformado, en alguien mas fuerte y eterno. Madre se lo pidió al doctor Cullen, para que así nunca estuviera tu vida en riesgo- contesto ella

-¿Y donde esta?- pregunto Edward

-El Dr. Cullen esta en el bosque, percibí a unos humanos y para no correr riesgo de que nos encontraran, él fue a alejarles de aquí- informó Ridley

-¿Por que me duele la garganta?-

-A decir verdad no tengo idea, pero deberías respirar, ¡desde que has despertado no has tomado ni soplo de aire!- dijo la rubia preocupada sin saber que eso era lo peor que podría hacer.

Edward obedeció a su hermana e inhaló profundamente, cerro los ojos cuando el dulce aroma de la sangre humana lleno sus fosas nasales, no pudo ni pensar, solo sabia que debía tomar ese liquido de olor a miel, lilas, sol y agua salada.

Entonces se abalanzo sobre ella, Edward la mordió antes de que Ridley pudiera reaccionar.

El dolor de la mordida era fuerte, pero no tan intenso como el dolor de sacomober que tendría que vivir.

Él se detuvo antes de que muriera, y al ver a su hermana ensangrentada en sus brazos se horrorizó.

-Perdoname cariño, perdoname- suplico Edward entre sollozos, pero Ridley no pudo decir nada pues la vida escapo de ella.

Edward la había asesinado, había sellado la maldicion Masen. Ahora Ridley tendría que vivir para siempre.

Ambos serian los perfectos Petrova. Serian como Dioses.

Dicen que Dios es todo poderoso y bueno.

Pero cuando se es bueno del todo, no se puede ser todo poderoso. Y cuando se es todo poderoso no se puede ser bueno del todo

Esa era la diferencia entre Ridley y Edward.

Edward nunca había sido todo poderoso, y Ridley nunca había sido buena del todo.

Nunca existió un Petrova que amara tanto a su familia como ellos, aun cuando su amor no se volcaba en la misma familia.

Pero ambos eran Petrova.

...

...

...

..

. **La lista:**

 **El Nacimiento De Una Hada(Transformación de Mizuki)**

 **Conociendo A La Naturaleza(Augustus conoce a Mizuki)**

 **Mil Formas(Transformación de Maggie)**

 **Sueños Del Fénix(Pesadillas de Christian)**

 **Presentes(Key les regala mascotas a Maggie y Mizuki)**

 **El Destino Es El Destino(Ridley conoce a su destino)**

 **Un Buen Hermano(Jev vigila a Edward)**

 **Pesadillas De Una Bruja(Pesadillas de las brujas)**

 **El Hilo Rojo(Jev y Ridley hablan sobre el hilo rojo del destino)**

 **Por Todo El Mundo(Ridley busca a Edward)**

 **Noche De Fiesta(Augustus sale con Maggie)**

 **Lucha De Fuego(Mizuki pelea con Christian)**

 **Etc... Esos son los que tengo mas o menos planeados hasta ahora, ya ustedes me dirán.**

 **Ahora estoy escribiendo El Nacimiento de Una Hada y casi acabo el cap 29 el cual tuve que reescribir, solo me faltan unos detalles!**

 **Devil Butterfly (Annie Odair Garcia)**


	11. El Nacimiento De La Hada

Outtakes: MASEN (almas enlazadas)

 _ **Aquí esta un nuevo Outtake, esta vez de Mizuki. Por fin esta aquí su transformación, de verdad que este Outtake estaba encantado, siempre por una cosa o por otra no lo podía publicar.**_

 _ **Respuestas a los RR:**_

 _ **Izela Pattinson:**_ _Si, ya sé, tarde mucho. Entonces tendré que intentar todos. Ya me di cuenta. No, y principalmente a él no le agrada ella en absoluto. Si pero tendrás que esperar._

 _ **Nancy Rodriguez:**_ _Me alegra que te gustara. si se pueden escoger todos. Supongo que se las puse difícil jajajja._

 _ **CamilaMarsCullen:**_ _Me alegra, lo sé, cuando todo acabe terminara siendo doloroso, especialmente el último Outtake en el que me ayudo Trina. Pues ya solo falta la de Maggie, que sigue dentro de dos Outtakes creo. Ya tenemos otra Azuki jajaja_

 _ **Daniela Saroyan:**_ _Que bueno que te gustara, ¿como interesante?. Si, de echo intentare escribirlos todos, solo que las idas al psiquiátrico me lo ponen un poco difícil, aun estoy bajo estricta vigilancia. No, él no le tiene mucho aprecio que digamos._

 _ **Sara Yakizura:**_ _Hola, ya no me extraña que lean y no comenten. Me alegra que te gusten, y me gustaría escribir mucho mas sobre ellas porque me centro mucho en Ridley, pero como Nathanael ya apareció en el fic es momento en el que todo se complica para ella y su familia, y necesito que la entiendan. Si, de echo ya lo estoy planeando en mi cabeza... Pues quien sabe, tal vez Christian tiene motivación que nadie conoce._

 _ **Disfruten el Outtake.**_

Cap11: _El Nacimiento De La Hada_

Narradora POV

-Ya nos vamos- dijo Kimi mirando a su hija mayor, estaba preocupada por ella, algo no iba bien en ella y se estaba comportando extraño. Ella se encontraba distante, despertaba de madrugada llorando e insistiendo que le habían arrancado el corazón, incluso se levantaba dormida y salia de la casa hasta que la mañana siguiente la encontraban recostada entre las raíces sobresalientes del árbol de Sakura de los vecinos.

Esa noche debían salir a un compromiso social y dejaría a Mizuki a cargo de los niños dormidos.

-Oh, que AMA-TERASU permita que regresen con bien- dijo Mizuki sonriendo

-¿Estarás bien?- preguntó Kimi preocupada

-Madre, lo único que estas consiguiendo es ponerme nerviosa- se quejó la joven de ojos violetas

-Supongo que tienes razón- se disculpó

Kimi y su esposo salieron de la casa dejando a sus hijos solos. Todo iba bien hasta que Maseo, el menor de los niños, despertó y dijo:

-Mizuki, alguien esta en la casa-

-¿Qué? Claro que no, sólo estamos nosotros querido- dijo Mizuki asustada

-¡No, yo lo soñé! ¡Mi cama y la casa! ¡Todo estaba en llamas!- dijo el niño disgustado

-Todo estará bien, Maseo- lo intento tranquilizar Mizuki - ¿Que tal si te doy un té y te cuento una historia para dormir?-

Maseo aceptó la idea de su hermana mayor, ya cuando el niño se encontraba dormido Mizuki que sentó en el piso mirando a sus hermanos dormir. De pronto se escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse.

-Seguramente también esta dormida- dijo la voz de un hombre

-Te aseguro que no lo esta- dijo una mujer

-¿Quién es usted, y qué hace aquí?- cuestionó Kimi, pero el único sonido que obtuvo en respuesta fue una katana siendo desenvainada.

Mizuku se asusto pero no salio, si algo fuera mal su madre ya le habría gritado para que sacara a los niños de la casa. De pronto se escucharon golpes demasiado rápidos como para que fueran un peligro, o eso pensó Mizuki.

Salio de la habitación cuándo sintió el olor a humo, se sorprendió al ver las llamas consumiendo su hogar, y su padre... Oh, su pobre padre, había sido atravesado por la katana clavada en la pared dejándolo a casi medio metro sobre el piso, Kimi se encontraba tirada en el piso totalmente cubierta de sangre.

Antes de que pudiera gritar una fuerza demoledora la lanzo a la habitación de sus hermanos, dejando que mirara las cuatro camas ardiendo con los niños en ellas. Solo entonces grito, fue un grito de agonía, de terror y de odio. Mizuki no noto a la mujer detrás de ella, hasta que esta la tomo por el cuello con una mano y colocaba el filo de una daga en la espalda de la joven.

-¿Ves lo mismo que yo, pequeña hada?- preguntó la mujer que le amenazaba con una daga en la espalda

-No, por favor...- suplicaba Mizuki, ansiaba morir junto a su familia, no quería que se prolongara su agonía.

-No intentes suplicar que te deje con vida, a mi Lycoris no le dieron esa opción- dijo la mujer -¡Y Todo Por Tu Culpa!-

-¡No Fue Mi Culpa!- exclamo Mizuki enojada ante la acusación de la asesina

-¡SI LO FUE!- grito la mujer -¿Duele perder lo que mas amas, verdad?-

-¡Si, duele mucho!- exclamo Mizuki -¡HAS QUE PARE! ¡QUIERO QUE PARE!- a la lejanía se escucho un trueno.

-No te preocupes pequeña hada, parara- murmuro la mujer tranquilamente, entonces la daga perforo la espalda de Mizuki y la mujer la soltó de golpe, dejándola perder el equilibrio causando que la joven se apoyara en una mesa alta cubierta de fuego, pero este no hirió a Mizuki en lo más mínimo.

La joven salio de su casa sin una sola quemadura dando traspiés hasta llegar al árbol de Sakura, donde se derrumbo entregando su vida a los dioses, sin saber que estos le entregarían la eternidad de la maldicion impuesta por Keylie Aldrich.

Aramita Petrova Mars juraba que había matado a la Hada que provoco la muerte de su hija, pero por el contrario, solo causo el nacimiento de la hada que provocaría su propia muerte.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **¡AQUI ESTAAAAAAA!**

 **Por fin, después de como siete veces de escribirlo completo por fin lo puedo publicar.**

 **Y el que sigue sera: C** **onociendo A La Naturaleza**

 **Intentare subirlo el domingo, mas tardar el martes en la mañana.**

 **Devil Butterfly**


	12. Conociendo A La Naturaleza

**Outtakes: MASEN (almas enlazadas)**

 **¡Por fin! Aquí esta cuando los Petrova conocieron a Miz, tengo que decir que lamento mucho mi tardanza con las publicaciones, pero en mi casa las cosas aún son complicadas, las visitas al psiquiátrico, aun no decidimos que hacer con las cenizas de mi hermana y mi terapia no ayuda mucho. Así que solo que queda decirles que lo lamento y que hare mi mayor esfuerzo para escribir los caps y publicarlos.**

 **Respuestas a los RR:**

 **Bonnie Bennet:** _¿Muy cruel? Sí, no te preocupes, se podría decir que obtuvo venganza. Intentare añadir más de su encuentro con Aramita en el futuro._

 **Izela Pattinson:** _¡Hola! ¿Y me lo dices a mí? *sonrisa* ¿Recuerdas lo de Sakura? A ojos de Aramita, ella es tan culpable como Augustus O Christian. Para protegerla, y para asegurar la felicidad de su hermano. Todos preferiríamos eso, pero no siempre es algo que podamos decidir. Saludos y besos._

 **CamilaMarsCullen:** _Lo sé, Aramita es muy cruel. Si, la venganza y la crueldad son los platillos favoritos de los Petrova. Sip, alguien muy cercano a ella y ahora muy cercano a Mizuki. Porque la hada que causo la muerte de su hija es ancestro de Mizuki, de ahí vienen sus poderes con la naturaleza. No, Mizuki le tiene pánico, como cualquier persona cuerda, pero Augustus asesino a Aramita cuando volvió a atacar a Mizuki en una fiesta en el Olimpo, incluso, Mizuki y Maggie perdieron sus alas ese día, aunque por diferentes razones y diferentes personas. El dolor puede cegar a las personas. Saludos y besos._

 **Nancy Rodriguez:** _Me alegro de que te gustara, también a mí me encanta el drama. Lo sé, pero no es extraño en las brujas-espíritu. Con Mizuki ya no puedo, pero lo intentare con Maggie, ¿vale? Saludos y besos._

 **Sara Yakisura:** _No lo hago, lo prometo xD. Sehh, muy triste. Porque quería protegerla y de paso asegurar la felicidad de su hermano, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo, Augustus es lo más importante para ella. Naturalmente que si, Miziki no lo sabe porque Key nunca se ha atrevido a decírselo y ella es la única que sabe de ello. Si, Mizuki se ha encontrado con Aramita después de eso, e intento huir porque estaba aterrada y eso es lo único que haría, del mismo modo en el que Christian también huiría de su hermana. Esa mujer es traumática. Saludos y besos._

 **Daniela Saroyan:** _¿Feo o cruel? Sip, ya estoy planeando más o menos que hacer con ella. ¡Eso lo sabrás pronto! Christian nunca fue muy amable con ella. Pronto llegara, no Christian sabe que no podría porque perdería a Ridley, así que sí, es demasiado xD. ¡Mastian! No prometo nada, Christian puede ser terrorífico, aun no sabes los alcances de su don *giño*. Saludos y besos._

 **ElizaDeLevine:** _Hola, que alegría, siempre es bueno tener nuevas lectoras. Lo sé, pero la vida es difícil aún más cuando tu vida es eterna. Correría aterrada, ella quedo terriblemente traumada por Aramita. Ella obtuvo su venganza, no como quisiera, pero la obtuvo. Ya la tengo casi lista, pero aún le faltan unos detalles, no te confíes tanto en la naturaleza, los fénix son inmortales y Christian tiene un carácter… Chris puede ser terrorífico si se lo propone. Saludos y besos._

 **Disfruten el Outtake.**

 **Att. Devil Butterfly**

 **Cap12:** _Conociendo A La Naturaleza_

Narradora POV

-¡Ya Para De Moverte Mizuki! ¡Quédate Quieta!- exclamo Jev

-Es que estoy muy nerviosa por conocer a los Petrova- se justificó la pelinegra

-No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa, todo irá bien- dijo Ridley

-Es que cuando Nathanael no está aquí, siento como si estuviéramos desprotegidos- dijo Mizuki

-Jev y yo nos encargamos de eso, Nathanael puede ser mi marido, pero no siempre vivió con nosotros- dijo Ridley

-Tendré que confiar en tu palabra entonces, Sirene-

-No, debes confiar en que, si es necesario, tú podrás protegerte sola- dijo Jev

Se escucharon voces fuera de la casa de los hermanos Masen, y Mizuki se escondió detrás de Jev.

- _¿Cómo creen que sea?_ \- pregunto una voz femenina

- _No tengo idea, tu hermano no ha querido compartir información_ \- contesto un hombre

- _Porque no tiene nada de especial_ \- siseo un chico

- _¿Cómo sabes eso? No has cruzado ni una palabra con ella_ \- lo riño el hombre

- _Porque no lo necesito, ni siquiera quiero conocerla, solo hago esto por Sirene_ \- contesto el chico

- _Pues más vale que te comportes, o Sirene va a matarte y Christian junto con ella_ \- advirtió la chica

- _Como sea_ \- gruño el chico

La puerta de la casa se abrió he ingresaron los Petrova, Christian y Key sonreían, mientras que Augustus se dedicaba a observar el piso de madera.

-¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto Ridley abrazando a todos

-Bien pececito, somos Petrova, siempre estamos bien- dijo Christian

-Cierto- dijo Jev riendo

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está la joven?- pregunto Key

-¡Oh, cierto! Mizuki, deja de esconderte y saluda a mi familia- pidió Ridley -Les presento a Mizuki Sora-

Jev se hizo a un lado dejando expuesta a Mizuki, la reacción de los Petrova fue inmediata. Christian borro su sonrisa de golpe mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de sus hijos, Key se llevó una mano a la boca y se giró para ver fijamente a su hermano, Augustus solo la miro un segundo y se estremeció mientras bajaba la mirada al piso.

-No esperaba que fuera alguien como ella- dijo Key

-¿Qué quieres decir con "como ella"?- cuestiono Jev

-Pensábamos que era... Mas impresionante- dijo Christian

-No tienes que ser tan grosero- dijo Augustus

-Es solo que nos recuerda a alguien, una vieja amiga mía- dijo Key

-¿Amiga tuya? Tú no sabes tener amigas, Keylie- dijo Ridley

-Sí, era un hada, murió hace muchos años en Japón- dijo Key mirando mal a Ridley, Christian tomo a Ridley del brazo y le siseo

-No la quiero cerca de mis hijos-

-Eso es decisión de ellos- le contradijo Ridley -¡Ya no son unos niños Christian!-

-¡Fíjate como le hablas a mi padre!- dijo Augustus lanzando a Ridley contra la pared

-¡Si vuelves a tocar a mi hermana...- estaba diciendo Jev pero Key lo interrumpió

-Te vas a convertir en un caído si lo amenazas de nuevo, Jev Alexander-

-¡BASTA!- grito Mizuki, y una pared de piedra llena de hiedra y espinas se formó entre los Petrova y los Masen -No van a tocar a Jev o Sirene, no voy a déjalos-

-Parece que la hadita, se enfadó- dijo Augustus burlonamente

-Entiendo que eres leal a ellos, pero yo soy leal a mi familia y supongo que entiendes eso- dijo Key

-Lo entiendo, pero Sirene me ha dicho lo impulsivos, crueles, rencorosos y vengativos que pueden ser los Petrova- dijo Mizuki

-Sirene y Jev también son Petrova...-

-Justo por eso lo dice, nosotros le hemos contado nuestra manera de ser- la interrumpió Jev

-No habrá problemas entre nosotros mientras no se acerque a mí- dijo Augustus

-¿Por qué eres tan grosero?- pregunto Ridley

-Mi hijo tiene sus razones Sirene, eso es todo lo que te está pidiendo- dijo Christian

-Por mí bien- dijo Mizuki mirando mal a Augustus

Key y Christian se acercaron a Augustus y preguntaron:

-¿Te quieres ir?- a lo que él contesto

-Sí, no me interesa estar cerca de un hada otra vez-

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **¡Dejare esto por aquí y me iré lentamente!**

 **Sé, que no estoy publicando muy seguido y mi doc ya me regaño por eso, porque lo crean o no, el doc lee mi fic.**

 **¿Qué doc? ¿Pensó que no lo iba a descubrir? Solito se delato ¡SALUDOS AL DOC QUE EVITA QUE ME MATE!**

 **Así que déjenle sus saludos al doc en un RR.**

 **Devil Butterfly**


	13. La Importancia Del Fuego

**Outtakes: MASEN (almas enlazadas)**

No tengo perdón de los dioses, se supone que este Outtake sería la transformación de Maggie, pero no sé qué le hice a Apolo que no me dio inspiración para eso.

Así que aquí les dejo la pelea de Mizuki y Christian.

Como nota adicional: Los Outtakes no están ordenados cronológicamente, pero la pelea esta sí ocurrió antes de la llegada de Maggie.

Mi doctor les mando saludos a todas, y dijo que ya me quitaría los medicamentos.

 **Respuestas a los RR:**

 **Bonnie Bennet:** _Jajaja esa es la reacción general. Me alegro de que te gustara ¡No Le Coquetees Al Doc! Pues lo sabrás luego jajaja aún falta tiempo. No vi el capítulo completo, no moriste… T.T aun no supero a Enzo. ¡Saludos y besos!_

 **Itzel Pattinson:** _¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara. Ya sabes lo que dicen Mas rápido cae un hablador que un cojo. Tratare, no prometo nada porque ya tengo un pequeño itinerario. Eso intento, gracias. ¡Saludos y besos!_

 **CamilaMarsCullen:** _Ya sabes que es un impertinente de primera xD. En ese entonces tenía 17 años, era una niña. Claro que sí, es muy apegada a Jev, Ridley y Nathanael. ¿Augustus defendió a Mizuki? Creo que fue por lo de Aramita ¿no? Necesito comprobar para ver como meterlo en los Outtakes. ¡NO COQUETEES CON EL DOC! ¡Saludos y besos!_

 _ **NOTA:**_ _Doctor, tiene que esconderse, las chicas lo persiguen, quien lo manda a ser joven y atractivo jajajajajaja xD_

 **Disfruten el Outtake.**

 **Att. Devil Butterfly**

 **Cap13:** _La Importancia Del Fuego_

 **Narradora POV**

Cuando Christian entro a la casa encontró a Mizuki muy concentrada con una llama en las manos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo niña?- pregunto él con un tono despectivo

-Intento manejar el fuego- contesto molesta por la interrupción en su concentración -Aunque me está resultando difícil, lo cual es inesperado porque es un elemento sin importancia-

-¿Disculpa? El fuego es uno de los elementos más importantes- dijo Christian

-Naturalmente que no, el fuego es algo que cualquier mortal puede crear, otros como el agua no, nunca ha existido alguien así- dijo Mizuki con suficiencia

Los ojos de Christian se pusieron de color rojo brillante mientras una esfera de fuego se formaba sobre su mano. Mizuki creo un muro de tierra y enredaderas antes de que este mismo fuera destrozado por el fuego.

De las manos de Mizuki surgieron dos chorros de agua, se los lanzo a Christian, pero el fuego lo cubrió y para sorpresa de la Hada el fuego no se apagó. El fuego alrededor de Mizuki se comenzó a agitar por el miedo, por primera vez entendió porque Aramita se mantenía lejos de él.

Christian la sujetó por el cuello antes de que pudiera reaccionar, a ella no le quedo de otra que mirarlo directo a los ojos, la hada se asustó aún más al ver el parecido de Christian con su hermana mayor.

-Esto es lo que va a pasar niña, voy a usar los poderes que tengo desde que nací y además el que me dejo mi esposa al morir, y tú vas a aceptar la culpa de lo que va a ocurrir- dijo Christian

-No aceptare la culpa de nada- dijo Mizuki

-Si lo harás, o quemare esta casa hasta los cimientos con Jev y Nathanael dentro, y me aseguraré que los veas morir, justo como a tu familia- siseo el vampiro

-Tú solo eres un monstruo como Aramita- susurro Mizuki

-¡NO ME COMPARES CON ELLA!- le grito Christian en la cara -Ahora sabrás porque no debes subestimar el fuego-

En los rojos ojos de Christian apareció un destello naranja, verlo a los ojos era como ver el fuego. Las manos del vampiro se cubrieron de llamas que lamian la garganta de Mizuki, no la quemaban realmente y Christian lo noto pronto.

-¿Inmunidad ante es fuego? Eso explica mucho, ahora protégete de esto- dijo él

El destello naranja brillo más intensamente y Mizuki sintió su cabeza arder.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto ella entre sollozos

-Mi esposa era una Siren, cuando ella murió dejo en mí algo de su poder mental así que ahora…-

Mizuki grito sujetándose la cabeza mientras Christian la dejaba caer, ella no podía ver nada aparte de las camas ardientes de sus hermanos y los cuerpos de sus padres.

-Ahora sí, controla todo esto- dijo Christian señalando a su alrededor la casa en llamas -A ver si puedes mientras tus peores recuerdos se graban a fuego en tu memoria… Literalmente-

Christian salió de la casa y sentó en el jardín escuchando atentamente los gritos desesperados de Mizuki, la tierra comenzó a temblar, los arboles alrededor de la casa se quebraban y empezó a llover, pero el fuego no se apagaba.

Faltaban horas para que Ridley y Nathanael llegaran a casa.

Faltaban horas para que Nathanael rescatara a su niña hada.

Faltaban horas para que la tortura de Mizuki acabara.

Y Christian, como buen Petrova, iba a desfrutarlo.

… **..**

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **¡MIREN QUIEN VOLVIO!**

 **Espero que el siguiente Outtake sea la transformación de Maggie… Claro, si Apolo lo permite.**

 **¿Me merezco un RR?**

 **Psd. Doc ¿podemos cambiar la cita del viernes? ¿Qué no sea en el consultorio?**

 **Devil Butterfly**


	14. Mil Formas

**Outtakes: MASEN (almas enlazadas)**

Esta es por fin, la transformación de Maggie, algunas me estuvieron pidiendo la segunda parte del Outtake pasado, voy a escribirlo, pero la verdad, no prometo publicarlo porque rompería el drama con el que terminan todos los Outtakes.

Pasemos a los Reviews….

Hablando de… una amiga y yo notamos que en el fic no se ven los RR pero si me llegan los correos, es muy extraño, ¿alguien sabe porque?

Ahora si…

¡EL DOC DEJO UN RR!

 **Respuestas a los RR:**

 **:** _¿Por qué Flynn, doc? Ya te cambié el apodo. Ya sé, tardo mucho en publicar, pero el tío Rick me absorbió las ganas de escribir, sabes lo que es leer los libros de ese hombre, tú me los recomendaste. ¿Te pareció suficiente la patica sobre el comportamiento de mis personajes? Espero que sí, porque no volverá a pasar. ¡Salúdame a Gabbie! Es bueno que sepas eso, eso quiere decir que no me das el avión, cosa que no debes hacer porque escuchar mis tonterías es tu trabajo. ¿Vamos por otro café? PD. ¡YA TE TUTEO COMO QUERIAS! ¡¿FELIZ?!_

 **Itzel Pattinson:** _Jajaja… Pasaron cosas, de poder, puedo xD. Como ya dije, si quiero hacerla, pero no prometo publicarla. La adora, es su niña. Sí, es medio estúpido, pero a veces lo aman xD._

 **CamilaMarsCullen:** _¿Qué? Esa reacción tuve con el libro de El Ultimo Héroe del Olimpo, "Necesito saber más" xD. Si, él puede ser muy cruel a veces, por eso no se queja cuando lo son con él. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez nunca lo sabremos xD. Ventajas de que el doctor sea joven._

 **Bonnie Bennet:** _Feo seria no ver la 2B de Shadowhunters, ¡YA VIENE SEBASTIAN! ¿Qué tiene que lo dejara ahí? Es para darle dramatismo xD. Y yo necesito que Cassandra Clare haga inmortal a Malec, pero_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ _No todo se puede. Sí, pero no, Mizuki es más cercana a Nathan que a los otros. ¿Te diste cuenta que el destino de Bonnie era estar sola? Siempre se le morían los novios, llore por Enzo, llore más de lo que llore por Stefan, por él no llore hasta que se reencontró con Lexi. No mueras *la revive*. Es mío, soy su primera paciente oficial, ¡uowww!_

 **ElizaDeLevine:** _Si, él puede ser un bastardo cuando quiere. Porque le da más drama. Y yo necesito que Rick Riordan ya haga un Epilogo con Solangelo casados, con hijos y felices, pero sigue sacando libros ¡QUEDARE EN LA BANCARROTA! Sí, me gusta mucho TVD, pero yo era Steferine/Stelena, así que me quedo con las temporadas 2, 3, 4 y 5 (la 5 solo por Amara y Silas) Estoy feliz de que muriera, sobre todo con Katherine, odie que se casara con Caroline._

 **Disfruten el Outtake.**

 **Att. Devil Butterfly**

Pd. Imaginen que todos los diálogos son en francés, si llegan a ver frases en _cursiva_ , es porque hablan en otro idioma.

 **Cap14:** _Mil Formas._

 **Narradora POV**

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que fueras a la panadería- dijo mujer mayor mirando a la joven rubia.

-El panadero ha cerrado ya- dijo la joven con rostro agotado.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera reaccionar, la vieja la abofeteo.

-¡NO TE PREGUNTE, TE DIJE QUE FUERAS!- le grito.

-Pero ya es muy tarde, las calles no son seguras- intento convencer a la anciana.

-Pues mejor, a ver si así me deshago de ti- dijo la vieja mirándola despectivamente.

-No me hagas ir, por favor abuela- suplico la rubia.

-¡No me vuelvas a llamar abuela! ¡Nunca más!- exclamo la mujer golpeando a la chica con un palo -¡Ahora ve por pan, Margaret! ¡Y si no te apuras, no necesitaras salir para que te maten, porque lo hare yo misma!-.

Margaret Delacur salió de su casa, iba llorando por los tratos de su abuela a ella. Sabía que no hablaba en serio sobre matarla, ya la había amenazado con ello demasiadas veces. Estaba adolorida, los tres golpes con el palo le habían dado en los brazos, para la mañana siguiente tendría moratones.

Tuvo suerte de encontrar al panadero.

-¿Maggie? ¿Qué haces tan tarde fuera de casa?- le pregunto el panadero.

El señor Belcourt era el panadero de Ainhoa, vivía con su esposa, Camille, quien había sido amiga de su madre. El matrimonio Belcourt perdió un bebé poco antes que Margaret naciera, así que se encariñaron muchísimo con la hija de la difunta amiga de Camille.

-Mi abuela quería que le llevara pan- dijo Maggie tristemente.

-¿Por qué sigues dejando que te golpee? Camille se molestará mucho cuando le cuente- dijo el Sr. Belcourt.

-¡No! Por favor, no le diga nada a la señora Camille- suplico Margaret.

Ambos entraron a la panadería, el señor Belcourt lleno de pan una bolsa y se la entrego.

-¿Cuánto le debo?- preguntó Maggie avergonzada.

-No es nada, querida- le dijo él.

-Muchas gracias, descanse y dele mis saludos a la señora Camille- se despidió al salir.

Margaret estaba nerviosa, sentía que la seguían desde que salió de la panadería. Le asustaba más que la hicieran llegar tarde a casa, que lo que podrían hacerle. Solo dios sabría cómo la dejaría su abuela si tardaba en llegar.

De pronto, un hombre le cerró el paso mientras alguien la tomaba del cabello. Pudo sentir como el hombre detrás de ella colocaba un cuchillo en su garganta.

-Más vale que me entregues todos los francos que tengas- dijo el hombre frente a ella.

-No tengo, solo tengo veinte céntimos- sollozo la rubia.

-¡Pues entrégame los vente céntimos!- exigió el hombre.

Margaret le entrego la pequeña bolsita con céntimos, el hombre miro dentro de ella y comenzó a reír.

-Veinte céntimos no van a salvarte la vida, querida- dijo el hombre frente a ella.

Todo paso demasiado lento para ella, sintió el cuchillo contando su cuello, la bolsa con pan cayendo al piso y los hombres riendo mientras la dejaban ahí. Podía ver la oscuridad cegar sus azules ojos, podía escucharse a sí misma ahogándose con su sangre, podía sentir las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, podía sentir como el aire se volvía más frio, podía sentir la nieve sepultándola, podía sentir todo y podía sentir nada.

.

.

.

Dos chicas caminaban por las calles de Ainhoa.

- _La próxima vez nos quedamos a cazar en Paris_ \- dijo la rubia.

- _Yo no puedo quejarme, conseguí veinte céntimos_ \- dijo su compañera agitando una pequeña bolsita.

- _Se supone que ibas a alimentarte, no a robar_ \- la regaño la ojiverde.

- _Ese bastardo debió robárselos a alguien, no creo que olvidara gastar estos céntimos en alcohol_ \- dijo la pelinegra

- _Supongo que tienes razón en es…_ \- la rubia se quedó callada cuando escucho a alguien sollozar.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a un callejón.

-¿Hola? ¿Podemos ayudarte?- pregunto la rubia.

- _Es alguien recién convertido, una bruja_ \- dijo la pelinegra.

- _¿Cómo sabes? Yo no puedo escuchar sus pensamientos_ \- la ojiverde se veía sorprendida.

- _El aire, es demasiado frio aquí, como cuando me convertí_ \- la pelinegra se encogió de hombros - _Seguramente no la escuchas porque está en shock_ -.

Ambas se adentraron en el callejón hasta que encontraron a una chica, la pobre estaba hecha un ovillo contra una pared y no dejaba de llorar, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a las chicas.

Las sorprendió que la llorosa joven cambiaba, su cabello cambiaba de largo a corto, de liso a rizado, y ni mencionar que cambiaba a más de 5 colores por segundo. Su piel también cambiaba de color, de pronto se veía muy robusta y después demasiado delgada.

- _Sagrada Iris, una metamórfica_ \- murmuro la ojiverde sorprendida.

- _¿Qué es eso?_ \- pregunto la pelinegra confundida.

La chica en el piso levanto la mirada asustada, cambiando aún más rápido de colores y forma.

- _Es obvio, cambia de forma_ \- dijo la ojiverde como si hablara con una niña.

- _Sí, ya lo noté_ \- dijo la pelinegra mirando a su amiga hincarse al lado de la joven cambiante.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto la ojiverde.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto tan asustada, que su cabello se volvió blanco.

-Las únicas que pueden ayudarte- dijo la pelinegra.

- _No seas grosera_ \- la regaño su compañera antes de mirar a la cambiante -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Marg… Maggie, mi nombre es Maggie- dijo.

-Bueno Maggie, si quieres, podemos ayudarte- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

-Por favor- pidió la joven llorando.

-Vamos, tenemos un largo camino de aquí a Paris, y ya está amaneciendo- dijo la ojiverde.

-¿Cuáles con sus nombres?- pregunto la cambiante mientras caminaban.

-Yo soy Mizuki Akira, y ella es Sirene Raven- se presentó la pelinegra antes de señalar a su amiga.

-No, mi nombre es Sirene Masen, ya no estoy casada con Nathan, así que no soy una Raven- corrigió la ojiverde.

-A ojos de Hera, ustedes siguen casados, así que si, eres Sirene Raven- contradijo Mizuki.

-¡Por amor a los dioses, eres tan irritante!- exclamo Sirene.

-¿Esto es normal?- pregunto Maggie

-Oh si, así que ahora que serás parte de la familia, tendrás que acostumbrarte- dijo Mizuki riendo.

El problema es que acostumbrarse, no fue nada fácil.

… **..**

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **¡OH QUE GUSTO DE VOLVERTE A VER!**

 **La verdad no recuerdo que Outtake sigue, lo publicare en dos semanas… Claro, si Apolo lo permite.**

 **¿Me merezco un RR?**

 **Devil Butterfly**


	15. Sueños de Fénix

**Outtakes: MASEN (almas enlazadas)**

No tengo perdón de los Dioses, sé que he abandonado la historia por mucho tiempo, pero tuve algunos problemas, entre ellos, no funcionaba mi computador, estaba medicándome para la depresión, fui hospitalizada por intoxicación… en fin, todo se ha ido un poco a la mierda en partes.

Sorpresivamente tenemos Reviews, porque ustedes son geniales con su irresponsable y problemática escritora.

 **Respuestas a los RR:**

 **Bonnie Bennet:** _No dije que no lo publicaría, dije que no era seguro que lo hiciera, son dos cosas distintas. De hecho, eso fue lo que paso, sola como la perra que era. Sip, es una cambia formas completa, puede transformarse en una mesa de ser necesario, pero le resulta muy doloroso convertirse en objetos. Amo ese meme, saludos y besos._

 **:** _Sin regaños esta vez. Nunca superare mi obsesión con los niños de Apolo, ¡NUNCA! No los odio, y era natural que te agrediera por decir eso, no puedes meterte con mi OTP, tú me matarías si digo algo malo sobre FierroChase, es lo mismo. Tranquilo jovenzuelo, apenas tienes 32, sigues siendo muy joven._

 **Guest:** _Algún día lo leerás, solo necesito un tiempo y poner en orden todo en mi vida. Si, la abuela era una maldita. Calmada, el doc no ocupa más, puedes creerme, somos bastantes en el grupo de apoyo que hizo. Saludos y besos._

 **MizLaRicaGalleta:** _¿Veggie, eres tú? Hola, no llorare más por Stefan, aun no le perdono lo de Enzo. ¡STEFERINE!_

 **Disfruten el Outtake.**

 **Att. Devil Butterfly**

 **Cap15:** _Sueños de Fénix._

 **Narradora POV**

-Te puedo ayudar a dormir- dijo Key mirando a Chris.

-Por favor, necesito desconectarme un poco.

Keylie Aldrich comenzó a preparar la poción para dormir, al terminarla se la entregó a Christian.

-Dormirás por tres horas, no puedo darte más tiempo sin ponerte a dormir por un siglo entero.

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes Key.

El vampiro Original bebió la poción y se dejó vencer por el sueño que esta causo en él.

.

.

 _Una casa en Bulgaria se encontraba en silencio._

 _-¿Hola?- llamo Christian -¿Hay alguien en casa?_

 _-¡Viktor, te estamos esperando para cenar!- dijo Serafine apareciendo de la nada._

 _-Claro, lamento el retraso- dijo Christian quitándose la chaqueta y alcanzando a Serafine, quien caminaba a otro salón._

 _-No porque tú vengas de alimentarte, quiere decir que no vas a acompañarnos- dijo Elladora mirando a su gemelo._

 _-Perdóname, no era esa mi intención._

 _-Eso es lo peor, lo sabemos, así que no podemos reprochártelo- dijo Serafine sentándose._

 _-¿Padre no está aquí?- pregunto Christian._

 _-Hades lo mando a llamar, pero Serafine no deja de decir que tiene un mal presentimiento._

 _-¿Por qué dices eso, Sef?_

 _-Madre estuvo aquí unas horas antes de que padre se fuera, estuvo hablando con padre sobre ustedes dos, él se escuchaba muy molesto, madre le dijo que ella tenía el permiso de Hera y padre dijo que Hera no era su señora, que a los únicos que obedecía era a los señores del Inframundo. Ella le grito que entonces pondría a los reyes en su contra, solo para quitarlo del camino._

 _Serafine se veía realmente asustada._

 _-¿Qué decían sobre nosotros?- pregunto Christian._

 _-Quiere que nos unamos en matrimonio y procreemos- dijo Elladora._

 _-Esa mujer de verdad perdió la cabeza._

 _-Dijo que si no, me casaría con Draco y a ti con Aramita._

 _-Es lo bueno de no tener dones especiales, a mí no me casaran con nadie._

 _-Porque ya trato, pero el príncipe Nathanael se negó a aceptar tu mano, dijo que Cataleya le aseguro que se casaría con una mujer rubia._

 _-¿Quién tártaros es Cataleya?- pregunto Serafine._

 _-Una hija de Poseidón, padre dice que por su sangre se volvió terrenal._

 _-Pero, si madre insiste, ¿ustedes estarían dispuestos a casarse?- pregunto Serafine volviendo al tema inicial._

 _Christian y Elladora compartieron una mirada por algunos segundos antes de decir al unísono: -Por supuesto que sí._

.

.

 _Christian miraba a Elladora acariciar su vientre y hablar con su hijo no nacido, cantaba una pequeña melodía._

" _ **Yo siento que tú me quieres  
Como yo te quiero  
Acuéstate a mi lado  
Esta noche te quiero vivir**_

 _ **Arrúllame, ahógame, aplástame  
Desármame, cómeme, fúmame  
Amor inquieto  
Amor drogado  
Amor completo"**_

 _Sonrió, el pequeño Orión estaba a poco tiempo de llegar al mundo para arreglar un poco el desastre que su abuela había causado, intentando suavizar un poco el dolor del error que sus padres cometieron._

 _._

 _._

 _La desgracia nunca se remedio, sus hijos, nacidos de dos seres eternos, eran simples mortales._

 _Pero los amaba._

 _Dioses, sí que los amaba._

 _Christian estaba seguro que mataría, moriría y viviría por esos tres pequeños._

 _Orión era el mayor de sus hijos, siempre cuidando de la menor, siempre vigilante de que nada malo le ocurriera a la niña de cabellos negros, dejándola meterse en problemas, aunque después tuviera que decir que todos los desastres eran su culpa, solo para protegerla._

 _Andrómeda, siempre en silencio detrás de su hermano, siempre escondiéndose detrás de sus risos castaños, siempre amable y cuidadosa, siempre cubriéndole la espalda a Orión aunque no fuera lo mejor, siempre leal a él._

 _Bellatrix, siempre curiosa, buscando cosas nuevas, sin percatarse del peligro de su condición, dejando que sus hermanos la protegieran, persiguiendo siempre a Draco Petrova cuando les visitaba._

 _._

 _._

 _Christian entro a la casa, esperando encontrar a sus hijos dormidos y a su esposa tranquila._

 _Requirió toda su fuerza no derrumbarse cuando entro y encontró a Elladora abrazada a los cuerpos de Orión y Andrómeda, fue difícil, probablemente lo más difícil que hizo, pero debía ser fuerte para Elladora y para encontrar a Bellatrix, pues ella, no se encontraba ahí._

 _._

 _._

 _Christian estaba sentado en el jardín mirando el atardecer cuando sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado._

 _-Han pasado cincuenta años y ella sigue culpándome._

 _-Debes comprenderla, perdió a sus hijos, eso no es algo sencillo- dijo Christian intentando, en vano, disculpar el actuar de su hermana._

 _-Puede que perder a sus hijos le doliera, pero también yo soy su hija, y ella solo me reclama por no morir igual que Andrómeda y Orión- dijo Bellatrix._

 _-No está molesta porque tú estés viva, está molesta porque tus hermanos no huyeron contigo._

 _-¡Es lo mismo! ¡Ella cree que yo sabía que morirían, pero olvida que aquí la bruja es ella, no yo! ¡Tú jamás me has reclamado por ello, pero madre no deja de hacerlo!_

 _Bellatrix lloraba y Christian sentía que se le partía el corazón, ver a su hija llorar por los tratos de su madre lo hería enormemente._

 _-Hablare con ella, lo juro, no volverá a tratarte igual- dijo Christian abrazándola._

 _-¿Cuántas veces has intentado eso, padre?_

 _-Esta vez va a funcionar._

 _Soltó a Bellatrix y se levantó para entrar a la casa donde se encontraba su hermana._

 _-No importa que pase, no importa que escuches, no entres a la casa- dijo Christian a su hija antes de cerrar la puerta._

 _Se paró frente a su gemela y la sostuvo fuertemente por los brazos._

 _-¿Qué tártaros tratas de hacer?- gruño el vampiro de ojos grises._

 _-No sé de qué hablas, pero suéltame, que estas lastimándome._

 _Los ojos de Christian se tiñeron de escarlata mientras un gruñido casi demoniaco salía de su pecho._

 _-¿Por qué llevas cincuenta años culpando a Bellatrix? Sabes que Orión y Andrómeda morirían en algún momento y no podríamos hacer nada._

 _-Porque en lugar de morir junto a sus hermanos la cobarde huyo dejando a mis niños solos._

 _Las manos de Christian se llenaron de fuego lastimando más a Elladora._

 _-Vas a dejar en paz a Bella- gruño Christian._

 _-¿O si no que?- siseo Elladora._

 _-Hare que Aramita te quite tus poderes para grabarte a fuego en la memoria los_ _ **cadáveres de tus niños**_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bellatrix se acercó a su padre y le susurro._

 _-Elladora esta coqueteando con el joven Philip otra vez._

 _-¿Y no te parece?_

 _-Claro que no, tú eres su marido, ella debería respetar eso._

 _-No quiero que mates a Philip, Bellatrix._

 _-No lo hare, pero olvidas que mi novio es capaz de viajar entre las líneas temporales._

 _-¿Y eso qué?_

 _-Draco sabe cuándo morirá Philip, dijo que no faltaba mucho._

 _El vampiro pudo ver en la distancia a su hermana sonreírle al mortal con adoración, y por primera vez sintió que debía callarse para disfrutar del espectáculo de una buena muerte._

 _._

 _._

 _Podía ver a sus hermanas atadas a las hogueras, llevaba al pequeño Augustus en brazos, así que no podía hacer mucho con su atención completamente dividida. Uso sus poderes para proteger a Serafine de las llamas, y darle la oportunidad, de todas maneras, aun no intentaban encender la hoguera de Elladora._

 _Pudo ver a Serafine escapar, se concentró en Elladora, pero un repentino dolor lo hizo doblarse, era un dolor muy interno e intenso._

 _Entonces vio las llamas._

 _No pudo proteger a Elladora, supo que era tarde al sentir los brazos de Draco rodearlos y a Bellatrix tomar al pequeño de sus brazos. No trato de evitarlo, no podía hacer nada._

 _Nada, excepto llorar._

 _._

 _._

 _Una cueva en Bulgaria era testigo de las lágrimas del fénix._

 _Entro a la cuerva buscando a su hija, sin pensar que al encontrarla se caería a pedazos._

 _Ahí estaba su pequeña._

 _Esa niña que Orión cuidaba tanto, esa niña por la cual se sacrificaron sus hijos, esa niña que adoraba._

 _Ahí estaba._

 _Convertida en una roca, con su corazón tirado a sus pies._

 _Ver a su pequeña Bellatriz, así, muerta, lo hizo desear morir._

 _Y lo demostró con grito de agonía._

.

Un grito de agonía, que ahora, cien años después, se seguía escuchando cada que ese vampiro con alma de Fénix, despertaba de sus sueños.

… **..**

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **¡YA DIJE! ¡NO TENGO PERDON DE LOS DIOSES!**

 **Ya no prometeré fechas de entrega, esto no funciona como debería… Sorry, pero no abandonare, tarde pero segura.**

 **¿Me merezco un RR?**

 **Devil Butterfly**


	16. Él Siempre Gana

**Outtakes: MASEN (almas enlazadas)**

¡NO DEBEN PRECIONAR A LA GENTE! ¡NO ESTA BIEN!

Pero bueno, aquí esta, insistieron tanto en la segunda parte de _La Importancia Del Fuego_ que termine por ceder así que ¡BASTA, AQUÍ ESTA!

Volvemos con que sorpresivamente tenemos Reviews, porque ustedes son geniales con su irresponsable y problemática escritora.

 **Respuestas a los RR:**

 **Bonnie Bennet:** _Hola, ¡YA! Aquí esta, debido a su insistencia, aquí esta._

 **Itzel Pattinson:** _¡HOLAAAAAAAAA! Ya sé, casi no subo capítulos… Me alegra que te gustara y si, la vida de Christian fue muy triste y eso del Outtake anterior solo fue un pequeño resumen._

 **Disfruten el Outtake.**

 **Att. Devil Butterfly**

 **Cap16:** _Él Siempre Gana._

 **Narradora POV**

 **ANTERIORMENTE:**

 _Faltaban horas para que Ridley y Nathanael llegaran a casa._

 _Faltaban horas para que Nathanael rescatara a su niña hada._

 _Faltaban horas para que la tortura de Mizuki acabara._

 _Y Christian, como buen Petrova, iba a desfrutarlo._

.

.

.

Estaba sentado mirando la casa arder con la bruja hada dentro.

Ver las llamas brillando entre los rayos y la lluvia era todo un espectáculo.

Ya tenía más de una hora contemplando su travesura cuando sintió los pasos acercarse.

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso?- pregunto Ridley parándose a su lado.

-¿Dónde está Mizuki?- pregunto Nathanael.

-Está dentro de la casa, de pronto comenzó a llover y la casa a arder, salí tan pronto como pude- dijo Christian con despreocupación.

-¿Y no la sacaste?- pregunto Nathanael molesto.

-Ella no es nada mío, no tengo por qué ayudarle, ya hice suficiente por tu amiguito- dijo Christian mirando fijamente a Nathanael.

-¡Debiste sacarla!

-No, aunque puedo ir por ella ahora y un poco de cura para la inmortalidad se podría deslizar en el vino de tu niño, con lo cual todos sus años y enfermedad volverían a él y lo matarían- dijo Christian.

-Tú no vas a hacer nada- ordeno Ridley mirando mal a Christian antes de decirle a su marido. –Solo sácala de ahí, Nathan.

Nathanael extendió una de sus manos y el fuego de la casa bajo la intensidad, entro a la casa para sacar a la bruja.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- le pregunto Ridley a Christian.

-Yo nada.

-Jura que no provocaste esto.

Christian se puso de pie y miro a Ridley a los ojos de manera fija.

-Te Juro, Sirene, Que Yo No Provoque Esto.

Él sabía que le estaba mintiendo y que eso estaba mal, pero ella no tenía razón para no creerle y confiaba en eso para no ser descubierto, solo esperaba que la hada no dijera la verdad y en caso que lo hiciera, solo debía recordarle a Nathanael que podía matar a su amiguito para que así el ángel no tomara represalias.

Ambos Petrova se giraron para ver a Nathanael salir con la bruja en los brazos.

-¿Mizuki?

-Ella está bien, solo algo alterada- dijo Nathanael intentando tranquilizar a su esposa.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- le pregunto Ridley a Mizuki.

La japonesa parecía nerviosa, estado que empeoro cuando miro a Christian.

-Estaba practicando, pero me asuste y perdí el control- dijo Mizuki.

-Te dije que te concentraras- dijo Christian con burla.

-¿Qué te asusto? ¿Fue Christian?- pregunto Nathanael.

-Sí, él apareció de pronto y me sorprendió, solo fue eso- dijo Mizuki.

Nathanael se giró a mirar a Christian, el ángel estaba dispuesto a golpearlo, pero se detuvo cuando miro a Christian jugando con una pequeña botella llena de un líquido plata.

-Ni lo intentes- dijo Christian. –Puede que Key tenga otro así, y entonces veras a tu chico morir lentamente.

-Yo sé que tú fuiste el causante de esto, y no solo por sorprender a Mizuki.

-No, él me juro que no hizo nada- dijo Ridley.

-¿Le crees?

-Es mi familia, es mi deber.

Mizuki miro a Ridley con sorpresa.

-Y yo no, lo sé- dijo Mizuki.

-Aja, tú solo eres la huérfana que Nathanael recogió después de rogarle a Sirene que te aceptará.

Todos guardaron silencio, Mizuki sabía que tenía razón y estaba sorprendida por el modo en el que Christian podía manipular todo y a todos a su conveniencia, tenía un arma mara destrozar a cada persona que conocía.

Christian solo necesitaba amenazar al amigo de Nathanael para que él y Ridley cedieran, tenía que amenazar la vida de Jev y Nathanael para que Mizuki guardara silencio, y solo tenía que llamar a sus hijos para que le cuidaran la espalda.

Con Christian Petrova, él siempre gana.

… **..**

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **NO TENGO NADA PARA DECIR ASI QUE…**

 **¿Me merezco un RR?**

 **Devil Butterfly**


End file.
